Magic
'The Origin of Magic' : Magic was always around. Before the Light released itself, magic was already everywhere. Magic existed in plants, and anything with power. The only usable Magic was possessed by those who were direct servants of the Dark, the Light, or Elves, who had mastered it's use not long after they came to be. : When Tiberius came to the Earth, he brough along all the power of the Light. Tiberius was a manifestation of the Light, possibly a way for the Light to gain more followers. The Light's plan backfired however, and he was killed. After his death, the Light left his body and decided that perhaps it's power was best spread out among the peoples, instead of being concentrated in a single body. : So the Light broke into many "shards" (as they are popularly called), of different sizes, and spread itself among the people of the world. Different people got differently sized shards, but it has not yet been determined why some people got more than others. What is Magic? : Most people don't know what magic actually is. Magic is essentially all forms of power, that seem supernatural. It typically comes in the forms of enchantments, or spells. There are three forms of Magic users. Ones with one mastery, or who can only ever achieve one mastery are called Mages. People with two masteries are called Wizards, and the few with three are called Archmages. Elven Magic users are called Keepers. The other kind of Magic user is called a nature-born. Nature-borns are born with a single mastery already learned, but cannot learn any other masteries. Using too much magic, past the level of the user, can kill them. : Enchantments are used for making weapons and tools more powerful, or giving certain items special characteristics. Typically, they use different runes on the object in question to achieve the desired effect. The level of the enchantment cannot be larger then the creator. Some examples might be making a sword sharper, or making a pickaxe lighter, so the miner can swing it faster. : Spells are the use of Magic by a sentient being. This includes Elves, Orcs, Humans, and Dwarves. All the spells that are known can be used, typically by a wand. A wand acts as a sort of channel, to focus the spell, to get a better and stronger effect. Types of wands are used for enchanting, to amplify the amount of Magic you can store in the item. You can also use a hand, but it is less effective. : Magical ability is determined at birth. A better understanding of magic leads to a better use of magic, meaning, the better you understand it, the strong a Magic user you are.. Magical ability can also be sligthly amplified, during puberty, depending on how much magic is around you during this time of growth (For example, Sharone has a high level of magic, so elves in Sharone gain magic during their puberty). : Types of Magic : The most common types of Magic are the elemental Magics: :: Fire: 'The user can create fire, and control temperature. :: '''Wate'r: The user can control water, and control temperature. :: '''Air: '''The user can fly, control winds, and create small storms. :: '''Natural: The user can control nature, animals, and plants. : The smallest category are the Telekenisis Magics: :: Telekenisis: The user can control gravity, and move objects with their mind. :: Teleportation: A small mastery, the user can teleport, and move quickly. :: Telepathy: '''The user can amplify other users Magic. : Support Magics: :: '''Buff: The user can improve weapons, and or armor for short periods of time. Sort of like enchanting. :: '''Healing: '''The user can heal living beings. : Summoning: :: '''Necromancy: '''Banned by the Mage Guild, and all countries, the summoning of undead creatures. :: '''Item: '''The user can create certain items, or buildings rapidly.